megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mega Man Battle Network 4 upgrades
List of Upgrades from MegaMan Battle Network 4 and their location. HP Memory HP Memory increases a NetNavi's max HP (Hit Points). It increases a Navi's HP by 20. In each game there are 45 HP Memories (in total raise a Navi's HP by 900) giving MegaMan a base maximum of 1000 HP. 26 HP Memory are obtained in Normal Mode, 8 in Hard Mode, and 11 in Super Hard Mode. Locations Sub Chip Memory Introduced alongside the concept of Sub Chips in MegaMan Battle Network 2, Sub Chip Memory increases the maximum number of Sub Chips one can carry. Locations Normal Difficulty: Reg Upgrade Memory Regular Upgrade (known as "Reg Up") increases the memory capacity for one's folder's regular chip. Each battle chip has a certain MB and if a folder has enough Regular Memory, this chip can be set to appear first in every battle. Regular Memory starts at 4MB and can be increased to 50 MB. Locations Normal Difficulty: Jomon Stereo - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Jomon Monitor - +2 - Blue Mystery Data ElecTower 1 - +2 - Blue Mystery Data Park Area 1 - +2 - Blue Mystery Data ToyRobo 1 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data ToyRobo 3 - +2 - Blue Mystery Data Dome Locker Room - +1 - Folded chairs NetFrica - +1 - Center Pyramid Lion Statue - +2 - Blue Mystery Data Antenna 1 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data NAXA Lobby - +3 - Space Suit Undernet 1 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Meteor 2 - +3 - Blue Mystery Data Hard Difficulty: ACDC Area 1 - +2 - Blue Mystery Data Town Area 1 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Jomon Monitor - +1 - Blue Mystery Data ElecTower - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Park Area 1 - +2 - Blue Mystery Data ToyRobo 1 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data ToyRobo 4 - +2 - Blue Mystery Data Netopia Area - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Undernet 2 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Ice Cream Stand - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Sharo Computer - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Super Hard Difficulty: ElecTower 2 - +2 - Purple Mystery Data ToyRobo 4 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Yumland Area - +2 - Purple Mystery Data Meteor 1 - +1 - Blue Mystery Data Expansion Memory Expansion Memory is collected to increase the map space of the Navi Customizer. Only 2 exist in the game Locations The first one is found on the statue in front of Netopia Coliseum, while the other one is in Undernet Area 2. Program Modifiers Program Modifiers are key items that allow you to rotate Navi Customizer programs, using the L or R buttons in the Navi Customizer map space. This lets you place programs in a manner that allows more space within the map. There is one for each color programs come in, giving you a total of 6. Keep in mind upgrades missed carry over to the next play through. Items listed are when they are first available. Locations See Also *List of MegaMan Battle Network series Upgrades Category:Mega Man Battle Network series items Category:Lists